Generally, keys are stored in B+-Tree leaf pages in uncompressed format resulting in large amounts of storage space being wasted. Because keys are stored in a sorted fashion, it is very likely that many keys stored in the same leaf page share a common prefix, especially for large or multi-column keys. This space inefficiency is able to affect the runtime performance because some operations read more pages from the disk than is necessary, for example, during an index scan operation.